


The Stranger's Mask

by Penmate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penmate/pseuds/Penmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three years since V-day, and the Kingsman are healing. They’ve got a new Arthur, a new agent, and a cyber wizard with a startlingly large collection of coffee mugs. Things aren’t going great, but they’re getting there. Everyone is hopeful. But of course that can’t last.</p>
<p>During what was supposed to be a routine recon mission concerning a rising arms dealer, Eggsy comes face to face with a very much alive Harry Hart. The Kingsman agents are knocked off balance as they are forced to come to terms with the fact that their beloved friend is back, and aiming to tear them up from the roots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying force myself to write more in hopes that I can become better at it. I just re-watched Kingsman for about the 100th time and figured "why not write something about that?" And then I thought, "hey, why not make it 10x sadder than it has to be"
> 
> So here I am. Any reviews would be much appreciated!! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

The air at the Kingsman manor was thick, thick enough Eggsy thought he might choke on it. But it always was this time of year.

Three years ago to the day, Richmond Valentine had unleashed his free sim cards on the world, causing massive destruction and chaos. Millions had died, millions more had been seriously injured. Governments around the world had collapsed overnight leaving the few surviving leaders to scramble to clean up the mess.

When the first anniversary had hit, there had been rioting. People had been terrified that there would be a repeat attack by someone who had agreed with Valentine. Kingsman saw to it that nothing like that ever happened of course, but the public didn’t know that. The second anniversary was better. People mostly stayed at home, not wanting or not daring to venture out. And here now was the third anniversary. Some places had built memorials to those who had died. Some were holding parades in the memory of those lost. Some stayed at home and shut the curtains and didn’t look out all day. Eggsy wanted to be one of the later sort, but he didn’t get much of a say in the matter.

For the Kingsman agents, V-day wasn’t just the closest the world had come to ending, it was the day they realized their ranks were not impenetrable, that even they could be betrayed. And that those betraying them would be willing to watch longtime friends walk to their death.

Arthur’s betrayal of the Kingsman had cut deep. No one made any attempts to hide the anger they felt towards the man who had once led them. No one walked away from what Arthur did unscathed, especially Merlin.

The cyber wizard had proven just how resilient he was when he went with Roxy and Eggsy to stop Valentine. He’d handled things well, Eggsy had thought, kept things under control. It wasn’t until a few weeks later when Eggsy had found Merlin stumbling drunk in his office that he’d learned just what Merlin had planned to do to Valentine when they came face to face. After that, Eggsy paid more attention. He saw the little signs, the bags under his eyes, the tremor in his hands, the bursts of anger.

Only when others, namely Roxy and Percival, had started to notice as well did Merlin agree to see someone. Eggsy didn’t know if Merlin still visited a therapist, or even if he’d gone more than the couple of times Eggsy had walked him there, but things got better. He was the old Merlin again, more or less. But Eggsy still worried. So he made it his business to be by Merlin’s side whenever the anniversary rolled around, just in case.

Forcing himself to smile, at least somewhat, Eggsy strode into Merlin’s office, announcing his presence by knocking on the open door as he passed through. Merlin was bent over a work table, muttering at whatever he was holding in his hands.

“What’ve you got there?” Eggsy asked, looking over Merlin’s shoulder to see what he was doing. He had a pair of leather elbow gloves on the table, turned inside out to reveal the smallest mechanics Eggsy had ever seen.

“New prototype.”

“That does…?”

“Electrocutes people.” He straightened up away from the table. Sighing, he put his fists to the small of his back and pushed, popping it loudly. “Roxy asked me to come up with an alternative to the signet ring for her, something that would look more in place if she had to go undercover at another ball.”

Eggsy winced at that. The last mission Roxy had gone on, some idiot had blown her cover just by pointing out her signet.

“That’s a man’s ring, isn’t it?” the guy had asked.

“My father’s.” Roxy had explained with a smile.

That should have been the end of it, but others at the party had heard and, casting a curious look at the ring, had seen the Kingsman insignia. Not many people knew about Kingsman. Those who did were either a part of it, or had been taken down by it at some time or another. The men who’d seen the insignia where the later kind.

They’d followed Roxy as she followed the target. Luckily, she’d managed to avoid any serious injury, keep the target safe, and bring in the goons that had been following her as a bonus. As soon as she’d gotten back to base though, she’d demanded something to wear in place of the signet in certain situations so nothing like that would ever happen again.

“They look good.” Eggsy nodded approvingly. “Rox will definitely like them, and Claudia, too.”

Claudia was the spunky German agent who had taken over the title of Tristan after the former had been voted in as the new Arthur. She worked mostly from the German headquarters, but Eggsy had paired with her on several occasions over the years and they were good friends.

“Hmm.” Merlin agreed. “Well, like I said, prototype, so don’t go blabbing about them just yet.”

“Scout’s honor,” Eggsy promised, his face a mask of mock solemnity. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“So,” Eggsy went on. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Not much actually.” Merlin reached for his clipboard, glancing over it. “It’s been surprisingly quite of late. Which doesn’t bode well, but there’s not much we can do about it. If you want, though, there might be something.”

“Might be?”

“It’s not much of a lead, but there’s been some chatter about a new player in the arms business.”

“Dangerous?” Eggsy asked, taking the profile Merlin handed him. He flipped through it. It was mostly empty. There wasn’t even a picture beside the name, Dominic Marks.

“Assumed to be. Everything I’ve been able to gather on him is in that file. As you can see, it isn’t much. But he has money and access. It wouldn’t hurt to check him out, at the very least.”

“Gotcha. So where is he gonna be today?”

“He’s eating lunch at a restaurant called The Square on Burton Street. He’s got a one o’clock reservation. We don’t have a picture, but he’s supposed to be meeting this man, Wilbur Kelly there. You’ll have to go off his face.”

Eggsy took the second folder and opened it to reveal a picture of a young man with black hair and dark brown eyes. He studied the face, trying to memorize it, before flipping through the rest of the folder.

“Simple recon. Shouldn’t be that hard.” He grinned up at Merlin.

“Shouldn’t be, but don’t get cocky. I’ll have Percival on standby just in case things go south.”

Any other day, Eggsy would have brushed off the extra help with a laugh, but not today. Everyone got jumpy around this time of year and he couldn’t fault Merlin for wanting to keep his team safe.

An hour and a half later, Eggsy was strolling down Burton Street, Percival and Merlin talking in his ear.

“Remember, we don’t know much about this Dominic Marks character. Any information you can get on him will help us tremendously, especially if he turns out to be the fast riser everyone thinks he will be.”

“Got it.”

“And try not to start any fights,” Percival added in. “I’m quite fond of the Square. They’re the best French restaurant for miles.”

Eggsy glanced casually around the street, spying Percival at a small café just down form the doors of The Square. He was dressed casually, reading a book and drinking a cup of tea. He looked completely engrossed in his book, which was the point of course.

“I’ll be sure to tell you exactly how the food tastes then. You know, when I’m eating it and you’re not.”

“Stop bickering.” Merlin scolded lightly. Eggsy smirked.

He came up to the doors of The Square, stepping through them and walking up to the hostess.

“Welcome.” She smiled. “Do you have a reservation?”

Eggsy flashed his best, most dazzling smile. “I do indeed. Table for one, under the name Clarke?”

The woman checked her book, nodding when she found his name. “Of course Mr. Clarke. If you’ll just follow me, please.”

She led him to a small table near the back, but it had an excellent view of the door and most of the restaurant. Eggsy thanked her as he sat down.

She handed him a lunch menu. “Would you like to see the wine list as well, sir?” She asked.

“Oh, yes please.” He grinned at the waitress again and heard Percival snort in his ear.

“Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t you?”

Eggsy ignored him and smiled once more at the waitress as she handed him the wine menu.

He made a show of looking over it as she walked away. He doubted he would actually drink any, even if he did order it. He wanted to keep his head clear, just in case. The lunch menu on the other hand, he had no problem looking at that.

“So Perci, what’s good?” He asked, his lips barely moving as he glanced over the menu.

“Ask for the Cornish Cod with the farfalle noodles. It’s good.”

Eggsy had to physically bite the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning at the annoyed undertones to Percival’s voice.

“Think I’ll get that then.” Eggsy agreed.

“Cheeky little shit,” Percival muttered.

Eggsy allowed himself a small smile then. The tone over the coms was playful, light. It was just what everyone needed on a day like today.

When the waitress came back to get his order, he got what Percival had suggested.

“And will you be having wine?” She asked.

He pretended to think about it. “I’ll have the white chardonnay, please.”

“Not bad, Eggsy.” Merlin complimented.

She wrote down his order with a smile and then was gone again. Eggsy relaxed easily into his chair, glancing casually at the door every now and then. There was no sign of Kelly or Marks yet. They would be here soon, though. Reservations for anywhere were painful to place and almost impossible to reschedule, especially somewhere like The Square. Which reminded Eggsy, he was going to have to ask Merlin just how he could manage to snag reservations to anywhere at the last minute.

“I’ve got a black jaguar,” Percival said suddenly. “Tinted windows, can’t see through them, but it matches the description of Kelly’s car.”

“Anyone getting out?” Merlin asked.

There was silence for a moment and then, “It’s Kelly. Marks is with him, I’m assuming, but I didn’t get a look at his face. They’re coming in, Galahad. Keep your eyes open.”

Eggsy causally looked back at the front door again, spying Kelly. He looked just like the picture in the folder Eggsy had gone over this morning. Maybe a little older in person, but that was it. He was tall, and broad shouldered. Eggsy couldn’t see the face of the man standing behind him.

“Your order, sir.” The waitress was back. She placed the steaming pasta in front of him with the wine. Eggsy thanked her graciously, silently urging her to move out of the way. When she was gone at last, Marks and Kelly had moved. He looked around for them and found them sitting in front of him and to the left, Kelly facing him and Marks’ back to him, his coat draped over the back of his seat.

“You clocking this, Merlin?” Eggsy asked as he started on his meal. His eyebrows rose in surprise. It really was good. He could see why Percival ate here so often.

‘Every second.” Came Merlin’s reply.

Eggsy studied the back of Marks’ head as inconspicuously as he possibly could. He had dark brown hair, short, neatly trimmed. He sat easily in his suit, which had obviously been tailored to him. Eggsy couldn’t hear what was being said, but judging from Kelly’s reactions, things were going well. Eggsy watched as Kelly reached into his jacket and pulled out piece of paper.

“Can you get me a better view of that, Galahad?” Merlin asked.

Eggsy casually scratched the side of his face, swiping a finger across the controls on his glasses. They zoomed in on the paper, bringing the writing into a somewhat blurry focus. And then the paper was gone, traded hands and Marks was tucking it into his jacket.

Eggsy scowled and zoomed his glasses out again. That was when he noticed the thing on the back of Marks’ head.

“Is that a strap for something?” He asked, his voice low. He took another bite of food, covering the movement of his lips.

“Could be. Seems like it might be an eye patch of sorts.” Merlin answered.

“Oh wait, Marks’ is getting up. I think he’s leaving.”

The other man stood and said something to Kelly, who suddenly became visibly angry. His face turned red and he shook a finger at Marks, but the other man merely shrugged. And then he turned his back to Kelly, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair and slipping it on.

Eggsy started to tremble as Marks turned and his face came into view. He had an eyepatch alright, covering his left eye. But that wasn’t it. Because standing a few feet away from Eggsy was a ghost. Standing just across the room was Harry Hart.

A crash echoed in his ear and Eggsy jumped, the sudden noise startling him. The movement caught Harry’s attention and his gaze flickered over to rest on Eggsy. The two stared at each other for a moment. And then Harry grinned. He raised a finger to his lips, the universal sign for shhh, before turning and walking casually out the door.

By the time Eggsy threw down money to cover his bill and ran out the door, Harry had gone.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I was going back and forth between which version to give you guys and it kind of ended in a tie. But from now on, I'm going to try to update once a week. So if things work out, you can expect a new chapter next Monday!!
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

“Glasses, please.”  
Eggsy and Roxy took their seats at the table, recently restored to its original circle shape, and slipped their glasses on. Holographic versions of the other Kingsman came into view. Each one looked as solemn as the last. From far down the table, Roxy caught Claudia’s eye. The German agent gave her a sad smile.  
As soon as they had returned from their mission, Eggsy and Percival had written up their formal reports and filled Arthur in on everything. Eggsy would have preferred just telling Arthur what happened, but reports were necessary, especially for the knights in other countries who would need them for debriefing. Once the reports had been filed, an emergency meeting had been called. A plan of action had to be put in place.  
“I know you’ve all read the report I sent out.” Arthur started. “So you all know why I’ve called this meeting. We’ve never encountered this particular situation before, but it must be dealt with all the same. Whoever Harry Hart was to you before, he’s not that man now. Now he’s a rising international arms dealer.”  
“With all due respect, sir,” Percival spoke up. “We don’t know the full story. For all we know, Harry could be doing something undercover. If he was truly against the Kingsman, why didn’t he move against Galahad or me at the restaurant? Or expose our secrets already? He must’ve had every opportunity.”  
There were consenting mummers from around the table.   
Arthur’s voice was understanding but firm when he replied. “I understand, Percival. But until we know for sure, we have to treat him as we would any other criminal.”  
Standing in the corner, Merlin grimaced. He understood the procedures, understood why Arthur was treating this situation the way he was. But that didn’t mean he had to like it. For god’s sake, it was Harry they were talking about. Merlin couldn’t say why he hadn’t contacted them for three years, why he had kept up the death charade, but he knew Harry. Harry never did anything without a reason. And Merlin knew it had to be a damn good reason.   
“We don’t know much about the cover Harry has taken on,” Arthur continued, “but we know he has been working closely with an American arms dealer by the name of Wilbur Kelly. We also know that he isn’t going at this alone. Various reports have linked him to an unknown figurehead who appears to be calling the shots.”  
“So what do you want us to do?” Claudia asked from down the table.  
“That, Tristan, is an excellent question. I want every branch sparing as many people as they can to work on this. Focus on Kelly; he’s the weak point. If we can figure out why he’s working with Harry, we might be able to figure out more about what Harry wants and who he’s working for. And then we can bring them in, by whatever means necessary.”  
“Whatever it is he’s been doing, he’s hiding it very well,” Bors pointed out. “It won’t be easy finding anything.”  
“Which is why I want every available set of hands working on this. If there’s something to be found, we’ll find it. I want reports every week from every branch, more if necessary. Dismissed.”  
Holograms flickered out one by one as each agent took off their glasses until everyone was gone. Eggsy looked across the table at Roxy, her look of concern mirroring his own.  
“Arthur,” Eggsy started. “This is Harry we’re talking about here.”  
“And?”  
“And everyone knows him. Whatever means necessary?”  
“I understand your hesitation, Galahad, but if it turns out Harry has betrayed us, then we can’t take any risks. For all we know, he might have leaked every secret we have already. If he hasn’t, we must make sure he doesn’t.”  
Eggsy shook his head, persistent. “I’ve seen the archives, Arthur. There isn’t an agent at the table who could match Harry face to face, let alone be willing to kill him. If you give them the kill order and Harry really has turned against us, the only thing we’ll be bringing in is new recruits to fill empty seats.”  
“Your concern is noted, but my decision still stands. You’re dismissed. All of you,” he added staring sternly over the rim of his glasses.  
Eggsy rose, biting his tongue in an attempt not to say anything he’d regret. He followed Merlin and Percival from the room, the former walking as stiff as a board, his eyes resolutely focused forward. It took Eggsy a moment to realize that Roxy hadn’t moved yet.  
“Rox?”  
She gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll be along in a moment.” She promised.  
Eggsy gave her one last questioning look before heading out of the room. He almost missed the look that passed between Roxy and Percival as the door to the conference room swung closed, but he caught it just in time.  
“Something going on?” He asked, eyeing Percival suspiciously.  
Percival met his gaze steadily. “Nothing.”  
Eggsy didn’t believe that, but experience told him pushing Percival for information would get him nowhere. Instead, he let the subject drop.  
“As much as I’d love to stay and chat, there’s work to be done.” Merlin excused himself. “I’ll let everyone know when I find him. And then we can bring him in for questioning.”  
It was impossible to miss the firmness of Merlin’s words, or their hidden meaning. Merlin would let no one harm Harry, no matter what. And Eggsy was inclined to side with him.  
“You should go and get something to eat and get some rest.” Percival prompted him as Merlin walked away. “These next few months aren’t going to be easy; you’ll need to keep your strength up.”  
Eggsy opened his mouth to say he’d wait for Roxy, but his stomach interrupted him, rumbling its instance. He’d only eaten a few bites at the restaurant before Harry had shown his face, and that had been a while ago now, seeing as it was almost midnight.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll wait for Roxy,” Percival said, practically reading Eggsy’s mind. “I’ll send her your way when she gets out.”  
“Thanks.” Eggsy gave a farewell nod, leaving Percival standing in the hallway. He was glad he would be able to talk to Roxy later. He would definitely need her advice.  
Percival was a good guy, but Roxy was Eggsy’s best and closest friend. He would talk to her later about all this that was going on. She would know just what to say to make everything seem okay and like it would work out perfectly in the end. She always did.

 

Eggsy was just finishing his lunch/dinner when Roxy walked into the kitchen of the manor.  
“Can I join you?”  
Eggsy looked up as Roxy walked towards him. She looked worried, unsure, but that look had been going around a lot lately.   
“Yeah, of course.”  
She sat beside Eggsy in the kitchen of the Kingsman manor, grasping his hand supportively. She hadn’t seen Harry die, hadn’t been as close to him as Eggsy had. She knew this had to be hell for him. She knew it would be for her if she were in his situation.   
“We’re going to figure out what’s happening here, I promise,” She assured him.  
He looked up at her, suddenly feeling completely lost and unsure about everything. “How many things can it be though? I don’t want to think of Harry like this, but it doesn’t look good, Rox. He’s been alive for the past three years and he never told anyone, not even Merlin. Now, he shows up and he’s an arms dealer?”  
Eggsy felt almost ashamed that he’d thought anything like this at all. Before Kingsman, there hadn’t been a lot of people he’d really trusted. Then Harry had come along and pulled him into the world of spies. After everything Harry had done for him, Eggsy felt like he owed his mentor more trust than he was giving. It felt wrong to even think that Harry might have turned, like he was giving up on him before things had really gotten started.  
“I know it doesn’t look good, but this is Harry we’re talking about. He has to be playing an angle of some sort.” Roxy tried to soothe him.  
“I hope you’re right, I really do.”  
They lapsed into silence for a moment. Roxy hesitated before speaking again.  
“About what Arthur said...”  
“It doesn’t matter what Arthur said.” Eggsy interrupted firmly.   
Anger spiked through him. He could have expected it from the old Arthur, from Chester fucking King, the easy acceptance of the act that they might have to kill one of their own, but not the new Arthur. Not the Arthur that had done so much to keep everyone together after V-day.  
“There ain’t nobody at the table with the skills to take Harry down; he was the best.” He went on. “They all know that. No one’s gonna move against him on their own. We’d need the whole table and even then,” he shrugged.  
“No one wants to see him die, Eggsy, you know that, don’t you?”  
“Yeah, I know it.”  
“But still, we have to do what’s best for everyone else. If Harry really has gone dark, he could be the biggest threat to the world today.”  
“I know that, I do.” Eggsy sighed. “But I don’t think going right to killing is our best option. We should bring him in, question him, see if he really has gone dark or if it’s just a cover he’s playing.”  
“We have to be prepared for the worst, Eggsy. We can hope he hasn’t turned, but if he has…”  
“Could you do it?” Eggsy interrupted. “If it were Perci we were talking about? Could you kill your own uncle? Or Claudia? Could you?”  
Roxy’s face paled. “I don’t know. Hopefully it will never come to that. And I don’t want it to come to that for you, either.”  
“Bit late.”  
“I know. Which is why I requested that Arthur remove you from this case.” She deadpanned it, looking Eggsy straight in the eye as she said it and braced for his reaction.  
Eggsy gaped at her. “You did what?”  
“I asked Arthur to take you off this case. Merlin as well. We’re all too close to this, but you and Merlin more than anyone. Asking you to track down and possibly kill someone who meant so much to you is more than even Arthur can ask.”  
Eggsy shook his head vehemently. “I’m not sitting this one out, and you know Merlin sure as hell won’t. If someone is gonna find Harry and bring him in, it should be one of us. If he’s gone dark, we’re the best chances you’ve got at getting through to him, especially Merlin.”  
“And if you can’t get through to him?” Roxy demanded. “If it comes down to it, would you be able to pull the trigger? Would Merlin?”  
Eggsy didn’t answer.  
“I spoke to Arthur,” Roxy continued, her voice softer. “And he agrees with me. You and Merlin are off this one.”  
“It doesn’t make since.” Eggsy argued. “Who’s gonna fill in for Merlin? You can’t just send everyone out without a handler. And Arthur said he wanted all hands on board.”  
“Morgana is flying in from Berlin. She should be getting on a plane right about now, actually.”  
“And Claudia? Is she just going to follow her handler here and leave Germany without a single knight?”  
“Arthur is convinced if Harry is going to make a move, it will be here or in America. That’s where we’re focusing our strength right now. And, Germany won’t be empty. You and Merlin are going over to fill in.” She seemed almost apologetic as she finished.  
“We can’t even stay here?” Eggsy demanded. “Arthur really has that little faith in us?”  
“Eggsy, please. You just said yourself we can’t leave Germany empty, and you won’t be able to change Arthur’s mind about taking you off the case. Germany is where you and Merlin can do the most good, you must realize that.”  
Eggsy was practically fuming. “Great. No, really. This is exactly how I wanted all this to go. It’s perfect.”  
“Eggsy, please…”  
He stood suddenly, pulling his hand away from Roxy’s grasp. “I need some air.”  
Roxy watched her friend storm from the kitchens, her eyebrows knitting together in worry as he disappeared through the doors. Eggsy was stubborn, hard-headed. She’d known he wasn’t going to take the news well, but she hadn’t thought he would act like this. Surely on some level he understood how important it was that things run smoothly. She loved him like a brother, but there was no doubt in her mind how he would handle meeting Harry again. With Harry’s return had come what could possibly prove to be the biggest threat to global security the world had ever seen. Kingsman had their fingers in a lot of pies and if Harry were to let just a few of those secrets out, there would be chaos.   
“Roxy?”  
The sudden noise in her ear pulled her from her thoughts, making her jump.   
“Perci?”  
“How’d things go with Eggsy?’  
Roxy sighed.  
“That bad, then?” Percival said in her ear.  
“He’s more upset than I thought he’d be. And Merlin?”  
“He didn’t say more than two words, which worries me more than if he’d been outwardly angry.”  
Roxy let her head drop into her hands for a moment. She’d hoped that if Eggsy and Merlin heard the news from someone they cared about and considered friends, the blow wouldn’t be so heavy. Hence the tag teaming she and Percival had just carried out. But that didn’t seem to be the case at all.  
“So what do we do?” She asked?  
Percival sighed in her ear. “There isn’t much we can do, except get them on their way to Germany. After that, they’re really out of our control.”  
“You think sending them away is a mistake.” It wasn’t a question. Roxy could hear in her uncle’s voice how bad of an idea he thought this was.  
“I think once they get to Germany, they’re going to do whatever they want, no matter what Arthur says about them being off the case. I think it would be better to keep them here, where we can keep an eye on them and make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Surely Arthur realizes that as well. He’ll have people watching them once they get to Berlin.”  
She could almost hear Percival shrugging over the ear piece. “A thousand people could be watching them. If those two want to get to Harry, they will.”  
Roxy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I guess we’ll just have to get to him first and work things out before Eggsy or Merlin get the chance.”  
“Indeed.” Percival agreed. “But we had better move quickly. If Eggsy or Merlin get to him first…” Percival went quiet.  
It wasn’t hard for Roxy’s mind to provide a million different scenarios of just what might happen if they didn’t find Harry first. Very few of them ended happily. She agreed with Eggsy, it was hard to think of Harry doing anything to hurt the people he’d once cared about. But she agreed with Arthur, too. It had been three years since Harry’s “death”. People didn’t just stay away from their families for three years and resurface on the “wanted” list.  
She was loathe to admit it, but she knew in her heart that Harry was a changed man. What she didn’t know is how much it would take to convince Eggsy and Merlin of that. Or how much pain they would go through before they realized it.  
“We’ll get to him first,” she swore. “No matter what Eggsy and Merlin think of us afterwards, we’ll get to Harry first.”


End file.
